Everything Changes
by NikkiMalfoyy
Summary: My attempted at doing Hermione is adopted. She is actually a pureblood and lives next to the Malfoy's and the Zanbini's. Characters might be a bit OOC also her family is made up. Draco might go kind towards her. Going to add some more family members in the Abbotts family.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up all groggily and dizzy. She had sat up to tie her hair in a loose bun before getting up to change into a green vest,black skinny jeans and flat black shoes with green bows on them. There was a gently knock on her door, opening the door, she saw her mother standing there with tears coming down her dark brown eyes.

"Hermione, will you come downstairs. Your father and I want to tell you something important." Her mother let out another sob before turning away and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

_Why would they want to tell me something. It must be important._ Hermione thought while she turned to the mirror standing in her room next to her chest of drawers which on top held her make up. She applied a bit of lip-gloss,mascara and eye shadow.

Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen to see her parents sitting there. Her mum crying into her hands while her dad comforted her. "Mum, dad. What did you want to tell me" Hermione spoke softly while sitting down opposite her parents.

"Sweetie, you know we will always love you. You know that right?" Her mum, Charlotte looked up from her hands to look at her daughter before breaking into another sob.

"I know you do mum. I will always love you too" Hermione watched her mother cry before getting up and grabbing a box of tissues from the counter top and handing them to her mum.

"Hermione, you're a adopted We found you seventeen years ago on our doorstep. You're birth parents want you back to live with them" Her father,Jacob,spoke that time while comforting his wife as she cried.

"I'm adopted and for seventeen years, you never told me. So now my birth-parents want me to go live with them after seventeen years." Hermione was angry that she had been lied to for seventeen years but also heartbroken that they didn't tell her.

"Dear, I know this is bad but you should at least ask them why they gave you away."Her dad sighed to himself.

"Is my name actually Hermione?" Hermione was wondering if her name was Hermione or not.

"No, you're name is Olivia Sophie Abbotts and they said that the glamour charm will be coming off on your birthday which happens to be today." Her father, always heard about a boy called Oliver Abbotts who bullied her along with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zanbini and Theodore Nott. Hermione always complained about them four.

_Wait did he just say Abbotts? But the only Abbotts family I have heard of is Oliver Abbotts. NO! Glamour charm? He means I don't look like this._. Hermione thought to herself feeling dizzy before she knew it, blackness covered her eyes.

Jacob gently picked up Hermione (A/N: I'm going to start calling Hermione, Olivia.) up before carrying her up to her room and lying her gently down on the bed. He soon left after to talk to his wife Charlotte and to comfort her.

Olivia on the other hand was changing back to the way she was. She soon had wavy black hair that came down to her mid-back, she came into all her curves, she had light blue eyes and she grew from 5'4 to 5'9. She soon woke up from fainting to look in the mirror to see, she had changed. She looked at her eyes to see how different they were. She soon felt her clothes to tight and quickly said "_Engorgio_" to make her clothes bigger.

She soon walked down to see her parents sitting with strangers who were wearing black hoods. She noticed that one of them must be female because she saw heels. She coughed quietly but everybody seemed to look at her

"Urm..mum, why is there strangers in our lounge?" Olivia looked from her parents to the strangers.

"Dear, these are your parent, the Abbotts." Her mum sighed but put a smile on her face. The strangers pulled their hoods down to show their faces. There was a beautiful women standing had dark brown hair that came mid-back, the same as Olivia's but she had light violet eyes and she stood at 6'1. Next came a man with brown hair that could be mistaken as black and he had light blue eyes the same as Olivia's eyes. He stood much taller than all of them. He stood at 6'9. She stepped back when she saw Oliver pull his hood down. Oliver had Black short hair with light blue eyes who stood at 6'7

"YOU!" Olivia pointed her finger at Oliver. " You bullied me for years at Hogwarts with Malfoy and Zanbini and Nott. You kept calling me mudblood and making me feel worthless. Don't you dare come near me." Olivia was angry now. She ran to the front door and pulled it open when she felt a hand go around her wrists and pull her away from the door and closed it. She turned to see Oliver holding her wrists." How long have you known, I was your sister?" She wanted to know now.

"Since second year. I'm sorry for treating you like that but I had too. It was an act, I promise. Please forgive me." Oliver pleaded and pulled Olivia back into the lounge to their parents and the Granger's.

"You knew for that long and you never tried to be nice to me?" Olivia tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry. Please, can we try again?" Oliver brought them over to their parents but before Olivia could reply, she was pulled into a hug by her real mother and then by her real father and then Oliver hugged Olivia tightly.

"We know this is hard for you Olivia but we want our family to be whole again. So let me introduce me and my husband. I am called Ophelia and this is my husband, Octavius and we are your birth parents. We didn't want to give you up but it was a dark time when you was born and the Dark lord would have killed you so we put you on the Granger's doorstep. You and Oliver are twins. He is 15 minutes before you. We also want you to come stay with us so you must go pack now. Oliver can go help you" Her mother voice was very soft and gentle. Olivia nodded and started walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Olivia's bedroom wasn't massive and it wasn't small. She had a double bed in the corner with green and black bed covers and pillows. Her walls were purple. She had posters of bands covering one wall and photos covering another also she had bookshelf full of books. She heard a gently knock on the door. "Come in" the door opened to show Oliver, standing there before he came into her room. He looked at the room and noticed the bed and pillow covers were green and black. He had a smirk on his face .

"Didn't know you liked Slytherin colors I mean you are wearing Green and black and your bed." Oliver smirked and Olivia let a smile on her face before them two started packing. Olivia shrunk her school trunk and put it in her pocket before doing the same to her other trunks. She smiled again before walking downstairs with Oliver to see her parent by the door.

She walked over to the Granger's, she hugged them both and told them how much she loved them for watching her grow up. Olivia soon turned back to her parents and brother before holding onto her father's hand and Apparating to Abbott's manor which was in the middle between the Zanbini's manor and the Malfoy's manor. She arrived at the manor to see it had beautiful gardens with many different flowers, trees and plants and a large lake at one end. The manor itself was breathtaking then her mother and brother appeared next to them,smiling as they saw the reaction of the manor.

She was soon shown round the manor, it was massive. It had four libraries, two massive kitchens, a dinning room, a study, three lounges, four guest rooms, a six bathrooms, one indoor pool and two games rooms. Then she was showed her bedroom. Her room was massive. It had a walk in wardrobe, a bathroom with a pool sized bath, a vanity, queen sized bed. Her walls were black with purple and green swirls. There was also a fireplace with a red leather chair. She loved her room, It was astounding.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia laid down on her new bed, feeling the silk comforter touch her arms and legs. She soon let herself fall asleep. After a few hours, she felt something jump on her bed and felt another touch her hair. She opened her eyes to see two little boys on her bed. "Umm, hello there." she tried sitting up but found that one of the two boy were sitting on her stomach. Both boys had black hair which were both messy, one had baby blue eyes and the other had light violet colored eyes.

They both looked at her and smiled before the one with baby blue eyes jumped off and ran out of the room to get Oliver while the boy with violet colored eyes was sitting on her stomach playing with her fringe. Oliver soon came in with the other little boy.

"I see you got woken up by Ollie and Orion. I told them to leave you sleep but they wanted to meet their older sister. How are you feeling?" Oliver sat down at the end of her bed, watching her while Ollie who had light violet was still playing with her hair. Orion climbed into Oliver lap.

"It's okay and I'm fine. Is there any other siblings here that I should meet?" Olivia smiled at them before tickling Ollie, watching Ollie laughing and squirming to stop her tickling him.

"We have two older brother but they are helping out Mrs Malfoy so we wont see them till later," Oliver laughed at the sight of Olivia tickling Ollie.

Olivia nodded, she wasn't fond of the Malfoys but her family was so she had to get used to them seeing them.

"Draco is coming over later with Blaise and Theo" Oliver looked at how Olivia's expression changed from happy to not happy. She stopped tickling Ollie. Oliver knew he probably shouldn't have mentioned that, they were coming over.

Olivia tried moving Ollie from her lap even though Ollie was wouldn't move. She sighed and picked him up before getting up from bed and placing him back down. Ollie starting complaining. "I'm going to get changed Ollie then we can go get some breakfast. Okay?" Olivia looked at Ollie who nodded his head. She walked into her closet to see it full of clothes. She pulled out a black skirt that came two inches above her knee and a white vest with a black cardigan and black flip flops before coming out and walking in to that bathroom. She took about 10 minutes to dress,brush her teeth and do a bit of make up.

She walked out to see all her brothers gone apart from Oliver, who lead her down to breakfast. She had pancakes and a cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after Olivia had her pancakes, she went for a walk around the gardens that her mother must have spent time on because it was full of beautiful flowers. Meanwhile Oliver was watching from the dining room window. Sighing, he rubbed his head, feeling horrible about treating his sister like the way he did for six years. He wondered how Draco, Blaise and Theo will react to his sister.

Olivia sat down by the lake at the end on the garden, it felt like she had been here before. That's was when she noticed a ladder going up into a tree. Curiosity got the better of her and she climbed up it, to see a tree house, that looked like it hadn't been used in years.  
Oliver looked out the window to see his sister gone, he walked out of the dining room to stand in the porch to get a glimpse of his sister but sadly no luck. "Olivia? Where are you?" He yelled out.

Olivia entered the tree house, carefully to find it full of toys, book, beanbags. She picked up a book and flipped through it to see a page saying _"Olivia, I love you Drake"_ Olivia froze_ drake?_ she thought, remembering hearing somebody call that back in Hogwarts in 5th year. She heard a noise behind and on reflects, grabbed her wand and spun around, pointing it at her brother.

Oliver froze when he came face first with his sister's wand, he put his hands up, meaning he meant no harm. "Oh Oliver, Sorry I did it on reflect." His sister apologized to him.

"Sis, it's okay. You did it on reflect cause you have been fighting against the Dark lord for 6 years. I was just wondering what you were reading" He nodded to the book in her hand. He took the book when she held it out to him. "Oh Drake missed you alot, you know. He loved playing with you. Lets get out from here, You can go have a swim in the pool,if you want or Odysseus and Oisin will be back soon from helping the Malfoy's and you can meet them." Oliver sighed.

Olivia just nodded, wanting to meet her two older brothers. A laugh escaped her mouth at how all her family members started with a O. Oliver just looked at her like she was mad. " What is so funny?" He inquired, wondering why she was laughing.

"It's just all our family names are starting with a O. Do we have anyone starting with a different letter than O?" She finished off her laughing before looking at him.

"We have a grandfather, he is called Phoenix. He wanted to call Oisin, Cygnus but mother refused. She used to date a man called Cygnus, way before she met father and had us." He smiled when he heard her laugh before making his way down the ladder and waited for her to come down. Slowly, Olivia came down the ladder.

"How did mother and father meet?" She tilted her up to look at him.

"They met at Hogwarts, father was in Slytherin and mother was in Ravenclaw. They were partners in Potions and many other lesson and well they fell in love" He held out his hand for her to take, which she did and lead her back to the house


End file.
